Resurrection of the Dead
by easy pancakes
Summary: AU.During the fourth war Hinata is killed in action,but a ghostly spirit offers her life again if she will save every comrade who perished in the war. Literally everyone. But there's a catch-if she dies in the new timeline she can never live again. So the question is this: Can she live or will she die to save every comrade?


Chapter 1 Hinata's POV

They say that when a person dies, you could hear a dog howl before their death. I heard no dog. Perhaps there was a dog,but it was probably drowned out by the wails of the living. It's strange when you think about it. The living will mourn the dead even though the dead aren't listening. Why do they mourn them when they will never return? I used to be one of those people.

I had watched afar on the battlefield as each loved one fell and every mourner screamed at God to bring them back. Hours ago I had comforted them and told told every person that it will be all right. I had even mourned with them, though I may have not known their loved one. I had done everything in my power to usher them out of despair.

But despite all of my effort they did not comfort me when Neji died.

Those people I had comforted did not return the favor to me. Heck, it wasn't even a favor, I was just being a generous human. Does generosity not exist anymore, or am I just...strange? I'm not trying to sound selfish or anything,but with all of the kindness I showed them in their time of need wouldn't they feel a need to comfort me? I guess I was wrong. No, not even Naruto helped me,but I know he was mourning as well.

After the curse mark vanished from my cousins forehead, I felt nothing. Literally. It's like my body refused to shed more tears and my face held no expression. That is the moment I knew that I am truly alone in this world.

I lost the will to fight and became a shell of my former self. I stood up from kneeling over beloved Neji and walked aimlessly through the battlefield. Still reeling from the previous events, I thought of him throughout all our years of living.

I remembered when he hated and swore at me every chance he got, his scornful scowl as I got read y to fight him during the chunnin exams. And yes, I even remember the near death experience he put me through.

His gentle fist had dug deep into my core and twisted my bones apart,which caused blood to expand my body. It was a horrific and unnatural pain. Then I remembered when he held me and said that everything would be alright. He had even spent time with me all day to make sure I was.

And now he's gone. In my aimless walk, I suddenly collapsed onto my knees, chest heaving. Gone are the days when he scorned me. Gone are the days when he hated my very existence. Gone are the days when he tried to take my life. Gone are the days he...loved me. They are forever gone, because he is DEAD.

My chest heaved again,either to supress or couching, I did not know, and my eyes blurred unwillingly. "Neji..." I moaned lowly. "Neji..." Why am I saying his name? Why? I cannot think straight. I cannot breath. My limbs have gone numb and the world arund me has disappeared"NEJI HYUUGA!" Someone comfort me. Please.

And in the midst of my wailing I suddenly lurched froward and coughed up blood. Excruciating pain shot through my body and forced me to retch. I looked down and saw a sharp object pierced through my stomach. It was the same thing that killed Neji.

"Shut up with your insufferable screaming." A mans voice boomed over my hunched figure. I couldn't think as the pain overrode my senses. All at once, my knees failed me and I collapsed on my side,landing in my own blood.

"Poor little Hyuuga,you were so easy to destroy,just like your cousin Neji." Suddenly, a large hand grabbed my hair and forced me to look at the speaker. When I saw his face my heart stopped.

Literally.

His smile turned into a cold smirk as my eyes lost the joy of life in them,and my mouth went slack. Blood still spilled from my toungue as my body stilled,forever. Just as ny corpse hit the ground, I felt someone lift my soul to heaven. Or so I thought.

Ghostly Figure's POV

"Take my hand child of the Hyuuga." I commanded and reached out towards her. Once our fingers enclosed I pulled her into the great beyond. A great light surronded us which led us to the throne of the dead. The one who lost her life was placed on one of the lesser chairs surronding the throne. Her face was still stricken with tears while her hair was all over the place. Her stomach had a giant stab wound and her clothes were bloody.

She had truly died.

Opposite to her was the last person she thought of chained to that great chair. At first she seemed to stare into nothing,but when her eyes found her loved one, they widened in shock. Her mouth slightly opened,as if trying to comprehend this situation. "Neji...Neji niisan." She looked over to me. "So...I am in heaven with Neji..."

"Actually you are not." Her expression shown with great confusion. I placed a hand on her shoulder. "Both of you are dead,but you have a chance to live again and save him,everyone who died in the war. But you cannot get yourself killed in this new timeline or our deal will be shattered.

"But,but why me? I can do nothing for I am a weak Shinobi of the Leaf."

"No you are not weak for if you had been he would not have requested for you to accomplish this task." She did not question who this man was,for death held her mouth shut. Only Life could open it again when she returned. There are just some things that the living should not know,so death shuts their mouths until they're returned to their former state. Basically, the living cannot question the dead of important topics. And she will live again so she can question nothing. My thoughts were interrupted when she spoke again.

"I...accept. I will not die again. I will try to save Neji and everyone else." Perhaps she was only saying these things because she thinks shes in a hopeful dream...?

Her eyes clouded over which confirmed my suspicion. Oh how wrong she was. "Very well. Good luck Hinata, Princess of the Hyuuga." Having said that,I turned towards the thone of bones where the Hyuuga Prince was previously occupied,now replaced with a war torn man. His blue eyes were filled with woe while his short hair looked like it hadn't been washed in years. His three scars were overflowing with blood and his expression was grim.

He walked towards Hinata and led her into the center of the room. "Hello Hinata I am the one who will lead you into the new timeline and help you on your journey." He took her hand while white light started to surround them. In the blink of an eye they were gone,but just before they did Hinata's voice was heard the last second.

"Naruto?!"


End file.
